The internet of things (IOT) involves billions of mobile devices connected to the cloud with infinite possibilities for data. Each of these devices will require, at a minimum, a microcontroller to add intelligence to the device, one or more sensors to allow for data collection, one or more chips to allow for connectivity and data transmission, and a memory component. Semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly confronted with device integration challenges as consumers want electronics to be smaller, more portable and more multi-functional than ever.
Some traditional system in package (SIP) technologies include embedded die substrates (embedded wafer level package eWLP), die side-by-side wire-bonded SIP's, small outline integrated circuit packages (SOIC), quad flat no-lead packages (QFN), and fan-out type SIP's.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,565,774 (Lee) and U.S. Patent Applications 2016/0307847 (Lee et al) and 2016/0174381 (Lee et al) disclose methods of forming and using embedded trace substrates (ETS). U.S. Pat. No. 9,711,502 (Huang et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,581,405 (Dertinger et al) show components on both sides of a substrate.